In conventional fantasy sports games, game users compete against others by building a team of professional athletes from a particular league or competition while remaining under a salary cap, and earn points based on the actual statistical performance of the athletes in real-world competitions. Daily fantasy sports are an accelerated variant of traditional fantasy sports that are conducted over short-term periods, such as a week or single day of competition, as opposed to those that are played across an entire season. Daily fantasy sports are typically structured in the form of paid competitions typically referred to as a “contest” where winners receive a share of a pre-determined pot funded by their entry fees. A portion of entry fee payments go to the provider as rake revenue.
Simulation video games include a diverse super-category of video games, generally designed to simulate aspects of a real or fictional reality. For example, various simulation games attempt to copy activities from real life in the form of a game for various purposes such as training, analysis, prediction or pure entertainment. Such games often allow users to make a variety of choices and goals of the game may or may not be well defined.
Fantasy sports and simulation video games are both popular, but no conventional gaming systems provide users with a game that suitably provides both forms of entertainment. In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved fantasy sports gaming system and method in an effort to overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional video games and fantasy sports systems.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.